Citlalli
This is Bermuda's OC. Don't use anything without permission. An aerokinetic, Citlalli doesn't know the exact origins of her powers. Born in Texcoco, Mexico to a single mother, she lived her life as an average middle class girl. Until the night everything changed - the day she discovered her powers. lyrics lyrics }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: #ffdb14; background: #030" | Citlalli |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0;"| |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: #ffdb14; background: #030" | Background |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Creator | Bermuda |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Real Name | redacted |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Name Meaning | star |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Attribute | divine power |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Element | argon |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Colors | gold and green |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Animal | eagle |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Song | |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: #ffdb14; background: #030;;" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Age | 19, immortal |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Orientation | bisexual, prefers males |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Occupation | redacted |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Goal | |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Residence | redacted |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Allies | ask to rp |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Enemies | ask to rp |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Powers | aerokinesis, communication with eagles |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Love Interests | none yet |} |} Appearance wip lyrics lyrics Personality wip lyrics lyrics Abilities Citlalli has a variety of abilities, both physical and superhuman. She could almost pass for human - if it wasn't for her constant subconscious use of one ability in particular. Citlalli is most known for her aerokinesis. She plays this ability down a lot, and makes it look like she's very weak with it. However, it isn't hard to notice the constant breeze that swirls around her, especially in the winter when it snows. This is the first clue that lets people in on the fact that she's no pushover when it comes to her aerokinesis. In fact, she's quite skilled with it, but can lose control. That's another reason she plays it down so much. For her other superhuman ability, she can communicate with eagles. The great birds of prey feel drawn to her, and she communicates both telepathicly and in their language for short messages. When she thinks she's alone, she is usually found with an eagle perched on her shoulder. She's physically powered too, and is quite agile and swift. She can run quite quickly, and also has very good agility. She's like a raptor in more ways than one in this area, and she's even be more like one if she could fly. Her brute strength is less than she'd like it to be, partially because she spends her time running. Also, she was born to have the build she has now, and no amount of weightlifting will bring her muscles up. She's still strong, mainly in her legs and core. She's smart, but not book smart. Her instincts go through the roof in accuracy, and tends to not think things through. She's never somebody extremely well in school, but Citlalli doesn't view school skills as important as skills you learn for the streets and real life. Citlalli is good with a spear to act as a focus for her aerokinesis, but with any other weapon, she finds herself wildly out of control and not very successful. She can't shoot an arrow because her aerokinesis will blow it off track. Swords are just challenging for her, and most other weapons are just too heavy for her to weild. lyrics lyrics Biography THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR A POSSIBLE FANFICTION. He had lived for eons, being worshipped relentlessly by the humans. He was a famous God, and held power that most could only dream of - even other gods. He was most known for his power in the Aztec society, being the patron god of their priesthood, as well as learning and knowledge. He was known for his snakes and wind powers mainly. He was known by many names, and they could briefly be translated into the words "feathered serpent" in the Mayan language. His name was Quetzalcoatl, and he knew how to live a life. Quetzalcoatl had always had a sibling rivalry with his brother, Xolotl, who happened to be the god of lightning and death. They had always been competing from the day they knew what "doing better than the other" was. They were the perfect pair to challenge each other, even when they were at the opposite sides of the sky. After the Aztecs, no one worshipped Quetzalcoatl like they did. No sacrifices, no feasts in his name, no temples. He was simply...forgotten. He continued to do his job, however, and still had his rivalry with his brother. Because the power fed into him and his brother had been weakened by the lack of worship, the two brothers came up with a plan: they would spread the beliefs of Aztec gods and mythology to the humans of today, the ones that now lived in sparkling cities of diamonds and sapphires. The two decided to travel to the old Aztec capital, Tenochtitlan in Lake Texcoco, only to find it gone. Quetzalcoatl was upset. Sure, he was upset that the city of his greatest worshippers was gone, but he was even more upset that the city hadn't been rebuilt. He and his brother went to the next modern settlement, which happened to be Texcoco. There, they tried to spread their knowledge, even though they were dismissed as fools and crazy people. Eventually, the two fell in love. Xolotl had been speaking to a woman about the Aztec mythsthat were real. She didn't believe him, but was kind enough to entertain the idea. Xolotl eventually started to convince her by trying to do romantic things with his abilities, which was hard because he was the god of lightning and death. She started to fall for him, but Quetzalcoatl wouldn't let that happen. Quetzalcoatl wanted her to be with him, not his trickster brother. While Xolotl was with the woman, Quetzalcoatl was with her by night. Her name was Luciana, and she was being pursued by two godly twins. Eventually, Xolotl found out about Quetzalcoatl's jealous actions, and challenged him to a battle of might. Quetzalcoatl wasn't sure how Xolotl found out, but he had to admit, he hadn't been very careful about being noticed when he went to see Luciana. The battle was to happen in front of Luciana, and it was agreed that the winner would be allowed to have a relationship with Luciana, while the loser would have to be their servant if it was needed. Quetzalcoatl agreed, being the prideful God he was. Five days later, the brothers battled for pride and love. It was brutal, and Quetzalcoatl was able to outdo his brother just by a little bit. He emerged victorious, and immediately started spending nearly all his time with Luciana. It wasn't long before Quetzalcoatl was trying to romance his love with his powers of the wind. The two were together for years, and Xolotl had fled the area in shame to search for another town to spread his knowledge. Quetzalcoatl loved his life, and only cared about having enough power to make Luciana happy. Eventually, Luciana became pregnant with a baby. Quetzalcoatl didn't know what to think. He hates himself for allowing his body to bring a demigod into existence, but also was happy for his lover. Fearing for his child's future, he sat down with Luciana and told her everything that the mother would have to do to keep the unborn child safe. She listened wholeheartedly, but didn't understand why he was telling her this. While Luciana thought he was just saying this to tell her about what he would do, Quetzalcoatl was actually planning to leave. The last night he spent with the woman he loved was the night their child was born. They named their daughter Citlalli, which was "star" in the Nahuatl language. Quetzalcoatl held his baby girl for a while before Luciana drifted into sleep. The father spoke to his baby softly in the language of the gods. He placed protections upon her, including granting her the true name Cuauhtemoc, which was "descending eagle" in his language. He placed an eagle mark on the back of her neck, the mark glowing like a magic rune, before fading to her skin color. When Citlalli would turn 16, the mark would become black and release the seal on her powers completely. Before he left, he needed to talk to his lover. Using a glass bottle, he blew his message into it. Corking it carefully, he wrote "for use at home" on a tag to attack to the bottle. Luciana would understand whatever he said. She'd know to keep it a secret. With that, the god left. When Luciana woke, she immediately hid the bottle. She was worried, but it wasn't unlike her lover to disappear to do his duties every once in a while. Just...this time it was different. It was as if a giant void had been opened between them, just blank uncertainty of where the other was. When the mother arrived home, she got Citlalli all set for her sleep. She sat down on the floor next to Citlali's crib and hesitantly uncorked the bottle, her heart pounding. With a rush, wind spiraled into the room, roaring as it formed the shape of Quetzalcoatl's face. A tear rolled down Luciana's cheek as she saw the image of him. The face began to speak. It was his voice, but more gusty, like the wind. "Dearest Luciana, I know you're confused. I had to leave. That's why I told you about what to do to keep our daughter safe. Keep her away from my brother. If I had stayed, it would only be worse for her," the windy face said, his voice echoing eerily. "I had to do what's best for baby Citlalli. I have a huge presence in the monster world, and Citlalli will have one too. My aura of power would make us all targets, and we can't have that. Citlalli has little of an aura to attract monsters now, but it'll become stronger as she does. Be careful, love." The voice finished, heart filling his words as the wind then rushed out of the window, banging it open and making the drapes flutter. In the silence, Luciana wept. However, she did not feel angry. She wanted what was best for her daughter too. She'd find a way to get in touch with her lover. She had to, for she didn't know what to do when Citlalli grew older. ---- Citlalli lived in a less wealthy part of the city, and never had quite enough to eat, even with her mom working four jobs and doin got overtime shifts. Citlalli was always trying to help, but she could never do much. Luciana and her daughter had a home, a three room thing - but really one of the rooms was a large closet. The windows were quite grimy and hard to see out of, and the floor was constantly covered in a layer of fine dirt, no matter how hard the family of two tried to sweep it out. Still, Citlalli loved her home. While Luciana worked, Citlalli was at school. She didn't have an extremely hard time in class, but she was always teased because of the dirty clothes she wore. They didn't know the life she lived in, and maybe they'd understand later. Citlalli wasn't scared of the storms. She loved the wind, actually, but everything else set her on edge. One night, the little girl of seven was in her room (the large closet) alone, rain splattering through the broken window. Citlalli was crying, curled up on her bed, then something strange happens. A gust of wind wrapped around her, as to embrace her, and seemed to talk to her You're going to be alright. It's just water. The voice was masculine, but gusty like the wind that sent it. Wip lyrics lyrics Relationships wip lyrics lyrics Gallery wip Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bermuda's Category:Kinetics